narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Branches Intertwine: Kaihime and Taro's Training Battle
Taro Hyūga was at his team's training ground, training and at the same time, just wasting time. He sat near a practice dummy, a botany scroll unrolled on his lap, studying a plant that started growing there a few weeks before. He had never seen this plant before and wanted to see what its functions were. His team had left about an hour ago after daily training and he was left by himself in peace. Kaihime Uzumaki walked though the streets of Konoha, she waved and spoke to everyone that she passed by. She looks up at the hokage's office "I wonder how father is doing?" she smiles and continues walking. Moments later she walks into a stops at Ramen Ichiraku and sits down for a quick bite. She hears as children pass by "I wonder how his training is going....I should go and see" she gets up and leaves. She eventually reaches a training ground and spots a young boy sitting near a practice dummy. She runs over to him "well if it isn't little Taro, how have you been" she says with a smile on her face. Taro was lost in his world and was shocked when he heard someone call his name that jumped back a little, his white eyes flashing purple for a short moment. He then chuckled a little and set his scroll down, nodding at Kaihime. "You nearly made me pass out," he laughed, "I am doing fine. My team went home not long ago. I stayed here to study this plant." He gestured to the white and purple flower near the training dummy. "What about you? Haven't seen you in a while." Kaihime continued to smile as Taro points that the flower "well that is pretty" she looks up at him. "I'm fine, I just got back from a mission" smiles "I was thinking of practicing wit some new jutsu , so I can show uncle neji the fruits of my training". She stops and thinks for a moment "speaking of training, how has yours been going?" Taro put on a sheepish face and rubbed the back of his head, chuckling a little, "It's been going well, Kaihime," he replied, "My mom, dad, and Aunt Hinata have been teaching me quite a bit of jutsu. I've even conjured up my own abilities." He put on a proud face and crossed his arms. He loved to impress his cousin with the results of his training. Kaihime smiled "so even mom has thought you somethings...." he replied, "How about we see how your training with them has paid off". She moves back "I think the two of us battling would be a way to test out out jutsu in action" she smiled. "So what do you say" she stated as she entered into a battle stance. Taro froze in the place when he heard that. For a second, he remained quiet, but a smile crawled up on his face. He hated unnecesary violence, but a good sparring session would enable him to showcase all the skills he had learned up until this moment. "I think that's a great idea," he said, readying himself as well, "Don't go too easy on me, eh?" Kaihime smiled "it wouldn't be fair if I did go easy on you" she replied as she she begins to gather chakra in her legs. "Well little Taro, do you want to start this dance or should I?". Taro rubbed his face and got into ready position, anxious to get this battle started. "My parents taught me to be curteous to young ladies," he said, his eyes flashing purple again, "You can have the first move, it's on me." "Well then little Taro, lets have some fun" replied Kaihime as she begins rapidly kicking toward Taro. With each kick she release a powerful crescent wave in his direction. Taro raced towards the series of crescent attack and dodged them, gathering chakra in his arms. He then released the chakra as two blue afterimages on each arm which followed his arms' movement. He then slid beside Kaihime and jabbed at her side with each hand, the afterimages following them. As Kaihime was hit, she jumped back "well I wasn't expecting that, I may have to learn that after this is over" she replied as she quickly weaved hand seals. She places her hands infront of her mouth and breaths out a massive dust cloud towards Taro. Nature transformation! Taro thought, dodging the billowing dust cloud narrowly. Part of his sleeve was burned off by the rapid erosion caused by the dust. "I so have to learn my elemental affinity after this battle," he said, "but I have a lot of non-Hyūga techniques too!" He then attacked kaihime with a low tripping kick followed by a heavy sweeping kick. As Taro grew closer, she begins to spin rapidly releasing a powerful wind. She then stops abruptly, while swinging her hands releasing a wave of needles towards the airborne Taro. "Not good!" Taro shouted, covering his body to soften the blows of the needles coming his way. Dropping to his feet, the young Hyūga took the time to recover before running Kaihime's way. He then executed a midair somersault and dropped a powerful axe kick towards his opponent. Kaihime smiled as Taro came charging toward her "I would expect nothing less" she extends her arm "but you should know not to get too close to a Hyūga". She begins emitting a constant stream of chakra from her palms, creating extremely thin, sharp chakra blades. She begins moving her arms with great speed, creating a absolute defence of blades around her. Taro watched as he closed in on the attack. The momentum of his kick was far too great to overcome the attempt to stop. Having little choice but to do this, Taro released chakra from tenketsu all over his body and spun rapidly, forming a sphere of spinning chakra in midair. The friction of the chakras clashing was great, and it resulted a large explosion. Taro was thrown backwards from the attack, but recovered in time to land on his feet. "I was going to become mincemeat," he gasped, wiping his brow. Kaihime as knocked back by the explosion force, she stood up "well that was good thinking" she smiled. "Countering with the Revolving Heaven, in mid attack" she dusts herself off. Category:Ω kaiser Σ Category:Gen Nakaido24